Przebaczenie
by elain679
Summary: Powojenne.


Przebaczenie

Rating: G

„Nie wierzę sku*wysynom" To jedno zdanie tłukło mi się po głowie. Usłyszałem je, kiedy mówiłem, że się zmieniłem.

Przyznaję, nie byłem ideałem. Wojna dobiegła końca a Potter wreszcie pokonał Czarnego Pana. Zaczęło się wyłapywanie jego popleczników. Chciałem naprawić swój błąd. Naprawdę. Tylko nie dano mi szansy. Nie dziwię się. Odwróciłem się od przyjaciół i popełniłem wiele błędów. Dlaczego? Bo byłem głupi i niedojrzały. Od dziecka wmawiano mi, że tylko władza i bogactwo się liczą. To takie głupie tłumaczenie. Dziś jest Wigilia i spędzam ją samotnie. To moje pierwsze samotne święta. W czasie wojny był za duży zgiełk i chaos, nikt nie miał głowy do świętowania. Jestem sam wśród zimnych i obcych mi ścian willi podarowanej przez rodziców. Jedynie oni się ode mnie nie odwrócili. Ale to żadne pocieszenie. Mimo, że opływałem w luksusy od dziecka ojciec traktował mnie brutalnie. Siłą wpajał mi wartości pieniądza i władzy. To właśnie dla tej władzy sprzyjałem Sami-Wiecie-Komu. Ludzie mi zazdroszczą. Nie wiem, czego. Ale wiem, czego potrzebuję. Drwa wesoło trzeszczą w rozpalonym kominku. Są dokładnym przeciwieństwem mojego obecnego nastroju. Już dawno przestało mnie obchodzić, co ludzie o mnie myślą. Tylko na jednej osobie mi zależało. Na tym, którego zdjęcie stoi na kominku. Jedyny uśmiech, który gości w tym domu. To zdjęcie zrobiliśmy w lecie przed rozpoczęciem wojny. On ostatni się ode mnie odwrócił. Do końca wierzył, że się otrząsnę. Nie zrobiłem tego. Teraz ułożył sobie życie z kimś innym. A ja zostałem sam. Szczerze, nikt nie przyszedł zobaczyć, co się ze mną dzieje. Minęło 6 miesięcy od wyzwolenia. Teraz gniję wśród przepychu i nic z tego nie mam. Codziennie wyczekuję na dzwonek do drzwi, telefon, cokolwiek. Czekam na przebaczenie. Nigdy się nie doczekałem. W Wigilię podobno dzieją się cuda. Nie wierzę w to. Właśnie tutaj, w tych zimnych murach zacząłem rozmyślać nad sensem całego świata. Doszedłem do wniosku, że powoli umieram. Nie, dlatego, że męczy mnie jakaś śmiertelna choroba, nie. Dlatego, że byłem takim ignorantem. Prześladują mnie Ci, których skazałem na śmierć. Umieram z samotności, z powodu odrzucenia przez ludzi. Powiedzieć byłoby można, ze wojna mnie zahartowała. To nieprawda. Gdy tylko zamknę oczy widzę te twarze zastygłe w wyrazie przerażenia. Widzę krew, słyszę krzyki. To doprowadza mnie do szału. Kiedyś zauważyłem, że ludzie widząc mnie na ulicy omijają moją osobę szerokim łukiem. Przestałem wychodzić z domu, wziąłem skrzata od matki, żeby przynosił zakupy. To było jedyne sensowne wyjście. Nie chcę pokazywać się na ulicy. Wiem, że gdy spojrzę ludziom w oczy zobaczę tam tylko pogardę i litość. Zawsze nienawidziłem, kiedy się nade mną litowano. To było poniżające. Miałem władzę i układy z ludźmi na wysokich stanowiskach w Ministerstwie. Jednak tego nie wykorzystałem. Nie była mi potrzebna praca, w której wszyscy by mnie znienawidzili. Potrzebowałem ludzi obok siebie. Samotność mnie zabijała. Ile razy myślałem o samobójstwie. Lecz nigdy nie znalazłem dość odwagi, by to zrobić. Nie wiem, co trzymało mnie na tym świecie. Może właśnie ta jedna myśl, że ktoś kiedyś przyjdzie. Przebaczy. Nie tłumaczyłem mojego zachowania niewiedzą. Miałem pełną świadomość tego, co robię. Wojna zmieniła każdego. Wszyscy stali się bardziej nerwowi, nieufni. Chociaż Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie żyje, ludzie boją się nawrotu wojny. Wojna to choroba, która wyniszcza każdego bez wyjątku. Byłem kanalią, która zarażona tą epidemią przyspieszyła jej przebieg i pomagała zbierać żniwo. Wydawałem ludzi, których znałem przez lata i tych nieznajomych. Wszystkich bez wyjątku. Oni umierali z podniesioną głową. A ja po tylu mordach nie chcę umierać. Jednak naprawdę chciałem się zmienić, ale nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Widok zawodu i obrzydzenia w oczach przyjaciół, to coś, czego nie mogłem wytrzymać. Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, jaka przepaść dzieli mnie od ludzi. Ironią losu jest to, że sam się wyniszczam. Przez wspomnienia, czy mieszkanie w takim przepychu. Jednocześnie chcę żyć i umierać. „Póty życia, póki nadziei". Kiedy bałem się pojmania po wojnie powiedział mi to Potter, zanim odszedł. Trzymałem się tego jak tonący brzytwy. Sam nie wiedziałem, czemu. Ale to się sprawdziło. Miałem nadzieję, miałem siłę żyć. Nie miałem odwagi, by umierać. Wybiła północ. Dzień narodzenia Pana. Narodzenia na nowo. Świetnie, mam już omamy słuchowe. Przecież nikt nie będzie dzwonił do drzwi. Jednak, kiedy słyszę dzwonek po raz kolejny idę otworzyć.

Za drzwiami stał nie kto inny jak zbawca świata czarodziejskiego – Harry Potter. Uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na mnie tymi oczami kolory Avady. I, kiedy niewiele myśląc rzuciłem się mu na szyję, powiedział to, co od tak dawna chciałem usłyszeć:

-Wybaczam ci, Draco.


End file.
